


Fulfillment

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [82]
Category: Glory Road - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Star watches Oscar go.





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 43. teasing

Star watched him go, knowing it was the only way. Near to her, Rufo made a noise as Oscar vanished from sight.

"Well, I suppose it's back to the grind, with no end in sight," he said, putting on a testy voice.

Star looked at him, then shook her head. "This is not the end."

"Of course not. Someone has to tease that morose look off of your face though."

She did grant him a smile for that. "I do have much to accomplish. I hope he finds happiness."

"It is not happiness, but rather fulfillment, that Oscar is seeking."

**Author's Note:**

> As I share Heinlein's birthday, I decided to do a week of drabbles from his novels.


End file.
